Paul 'n' Zoey's best XMas
by Manny-Elaine
Summary: Paul and Zoey go to a X-Mas party. Will love bloom? DUH! Againstshipping one-shot. Has a song in it, so I guess this could qualify as a songfic. Maybe. R&R!


Ages: Paul: 16 Zoey: 16

* * *

Zoey Bruno walks around a Christmas Party her mother and father had thrown.

It was being held at the lighthouse in Sunnyshore City, the biggest building in Sinnoh.

But, not being much of a partier, she was not having a good time.

Music played, people danced and talked, misltoe hung everywhere; which she tried to avoid at all costs.

But she still found no fun once so ever.

She wore a white spagetti strap dress with red sparkles scattered. It was skin tight, but it wasn't anything special. She also wore white ballet flats and a single white bow to keep her bangs back. The dress ended at her knees.

She looked around the big room.

Her friend Dawn Jenness was dancing with her boyfriend, Kenny Taylor.

Another friend, Misty Waterflower, was also dancing with Ash Ketchum, her boyfriend.

And lastly, May Maple and Drew Kito, who were also dating, were dancing.

Sighing, she continued to walk.

Little did she know, but she was not the only not having fun.

Across the room was Paul Samuels.

He wore a white buttondown shirt, black dress pants, and black shoes. His shirt was untucked.

He only came because his mother was best friends with Zoey's mother.

His older brother, Reggie, was talking with Candice, Zoey's older sister.

His two younger twin sisters, Lola and Lulu, played with Joey, Zoey's younger brother.

_'Wonder what she's up to...'_ He thought as he saw her trying to walk through the crowd.

As she was about to get out of it, Paul side-stepped in front of her.

"And where might you be going?" He asked smirking.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She responded.

"Aw come on. Its Christmas. You can't hate someone on Christmas." Paul countered.

True, Zoey hated him and he'd said he'd hated her, but he knew that way deep down, she didn't mean it.

And vice versa.

"Watch me." Zoey snapped as she tried to walk around him again.

He stopped her again and said, "Uh, uh, uh. Dance with me first, then you get to go."

"Dance? With you? I'd rather step on my own feet." Zoey quipped.

It looked like she was going to the right, but when Paul moved to the right, she went to the left and went past him.

"That might happen, considering how clumsy you are." As if on cue, she fell flat on her face.

Paul rolled his eyes and helped her up.

"See what I mean?" He asked.

Zoey stuck her tongue out at him.

"That hurts, Zoey. It really does." Paul said as he slowly shook his head up and down and put his hand on his heart.

"Its either emotionally or physically."

"One dance?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Why?"

"No!"

"Huh?"

"I mean... because! I uh, don't dance." Zoey said, turning red with embarrassment.

She walked past him, but he grabbed her wrist, and spun her into him.

Their chests were up against each other. Zoey's other hand was on his chest and Paul's other hand was on her back. Their other two hands were intertwined and being crushed by their chests.

"Neither do I," said Paul.

"Uhm... al-alright. Just one!" Zoey said.

Paul smiled slightly and led her out to the dance floor.

Another song had just started.

It was Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree.

Zoey put her hand on Paul's shoulder and he put his hand on her waist. Their other hands stayed together.

The sang began,

_"Rocking around the Christmas Tree  
at the Christmas party hop  
__Mistletoe hung where you can see  
Ev'ry couple tries to stop"_

They rocked back and forth and stayed to the beat of the music.

_"Rocking around the Christmas Tree  
__Let the Christmas Spirit ring  
__Later we'll have some pumpkin pie  
and we'll do some caroling"_

Paul spun her out and back into him. They continued dancing to the rest of the song,

_"You will get a sentimental feeling  
When you hear voices singing  
"Let's be jolly; Deck the halls with boughs of holly"  
Rocking around the Christmas Tree  
__Have a happy holiday  
Everyone's dancing merrily  
In a new old fashioned way  
You will get a sentimental feeling  
When you hear voices singing  
__"Let's be jolly; Deck the halls with boughs of holly"  
Rocking around the Christmas Tree  
__Have a happy holiday  
__Everyone's dancing merrily  
In a new old fashioned way"_

The song ended, and Paul and Zoey stopped dancing. ((A/N They were just waltzing/waltsing I have no idea how to spell that))

The crowd cheered for the band that had played it.

They left the dance floor as the next song began.

Zoey looked up and gasped.

"What's wrong? Realized that you enjoyed dancing with me?" Paul asked, getting closer to her face as if trying to taunt her.

Zoey blushed and looked away.

"I didn't say that. But no. Look up." Zoey said.

Paul looked up and asked, "Hey, isn't that-"

His older brother Reggie came over, hand-in-hand with Candice.

"Aw, look at that." Reggie said.

"How cute. Zoey and Paul under the mistltoe. You know what that means!" Candice cooed.

Zoey got red and Paul got white as a ghost.

"Come on!" Reggie said.

"Kissy-kissy!" Candice added.

Paul and Zoey looked at each other.

They, reluctantly, pecked each other's lips and parted very fastly.

"Happy now?" Zoey asked.

"Delighted. And uh, I can tell you are too, Zoey." Candice winked at her little sister as she and Reggie left them.

Zoey bit her bottom lip as if she was trying to stop herself from doing something.

"Uh, Zoey?"

"Yeah?"

"I, uh, well, I got you... a uhm, gift..." Paul confessed digging through his pocket.

"Why?" Zoey asked.

"Its Christmas, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess it- I guess it is." Zoey said as he pulled out a small black velvet box.

He opened it to reveal a golden heart with a red rim. It was on a gold chain.

Zoey gasped.

"Paul... Thank you." She said taking the box. She looked at him and asked, "Do I have to put it on myself?"

"Uhm, no. I'll- I'll do that." Paul stuttered.

He took the necklace out of the box.

She turned around and he put it around her neck and clipped it.

"Thank you. But I didn't get you anything. Sorry." Zoey said smiling.

"Its alright." Paul said.

He turned around and left.

Zoey grasped it and looked at it.

There was something engraved on it.

She left the building and sat on a bench under a street light.

She didn't mind the cold.

She lifted the necklace and felt it.

She couldn't figure it out.

"What does it say?!" She said in frustration.

She studied it somemore.

Even though it was upside down, she could understand it backwards.

Backwards, it said, _"ouy evol I."_

"What the-" She started.

Then she gasped.

It said, "I love you."

Smiling, she stood up and went back inside.

She looked frantically for him.

She found him and fast walked through the crowd.

When she got to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

Even though Paul was shocked, he returned the hug.

"Uh, Zoey?"

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you hug me?" He asked as she let go of him.

"Because... because I... I..." She couldn't get it out.

"You... what?" Paul crossed his fingers and put his hands in his pockets.

"Actually, actions speak louder than words. So..." She put her arms around his neck again and kissed him.

His eyes grew wide as she closed hers.

He soon closed his eyes and kissed back, putting his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

As they kissed, fireworks went off in the sky.

They separated to look at them for a brief moment.

"Merry Christmas, Paul." Zoey said resting her head on his chest.

"Merry Christmas to you, too, Zoey." Paul replied.

_'Best Christmas ever...'_ They both thought.

* * *

Review please! I know they are kinda OOC but hey, most of the characters in my story are!


End file.
